Baker Criminals
by supercool
Summary: Sarah and Jake are robbers! Review otherwise no more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

-1 Chapter 1: Were not criminals!

Please review this chapter otherwise I wont make more chapters and by the way if you liked this story read some of my other stories in the Enid Blyton section under supercool. Thank you!

" Come in Sarah dude, come in Sarah!" Jake whispered in to his walkie talky.

" I'm here Jake now listen up. The back door to the " Gold and more" shop is now open. You go into the front and distract Mrs. Langer, I'll be in the back getting the gold, remember we lost the bet to George Mc. Gray so we need to give him $3000 worth of gold".

"Over and out Sarah Baker dude, and next time you make a bet, please keep to our budget dude!." They were off - Sarah and Jake had gone to get the gold.

"Mrs. Langer! I have a project in school about gold, could you please tell me about were you get the gold from? Oh Mrs. Langer dude you look stunning today dude, is that a new necklace? ". Jake was distracting Mrs. Langer very well - and she didn't suspect a thing! Meanwhile, Sarah walked through the back door to the shop. She tiptoed very quietly looking out for any customers that were near the gold section. None, good. She made her way over to the gold section. Their was a box with a very big lock on the front, how was she going to break it? She had been to lessons before about how to break open locks with some wire. She quickly dug her hands in her pocket, to feel for the wire. She made the wire into the shape of the lock and presto, it opened! Thousands of gold pieces lay in the box, Sarah put some in her pockets, some in her shoes, and some she held in her hand. Operation complete, right?

WRONG!

Sarah quietly made her way to the door when Mrs. Langer saw her.

" Sarah darling come over here for a minute I have to tell you something for your project with Jake!" What was Sarah to do? _I have to go over, she'll be suspicious if I just run out of the shop. _Sarah walked unsteadily over.

" I have a little bit of gold for your project for you, please come take it".

_I can't take it my hands are full! I'll quickly stuff the coins in my pockets. _

Sarah quickly put the coins in but the fell out.

" What's this Sarah," Mrs. Langer asked, " Sarah Baker! Sarah Baker! You're a robber.

" Dude, why did you do that? I was so good at distracting her and you blew it".

"So your in this to, Jake Baker! Well both of you are staying right here, while I call the police!

Please REVIEW. Please REVIEW. Next chapter wont come up till I get some reviews!

NEXT CHAPTER: The police are at the "Golds and More" shop. Questions are asked to both Sarah and Jake. Sarah is crying, even _Jake_! After the questions their sent to court…


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Chapter 2:

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and of course please review otherwise no more chapters!

"Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, why did you go into the "Golds and more" shop," a policeman asked strictly.

" Dude we didn't mean to steal in a bad way IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm a ggggggood boy," Jake said trying to fight back his tears.

" What is the reason," the second policeman asked harshly.

" We we we ummm,

" We made a bet at school," Sarah finished.

" That is no excuse for stealing you two," the first policeman said, glaring at Sarah and Jake.

" Do you think they'll be in the same cell?" the second policemen asked.

" You mean were going to JAIL?" Sarah and Jake asked in unison.

" I'm not saying you are officially going but there is a good chance, in the car you rascals - NOW".

Sarah and Jake walked unsteadily to the car - their hands gripped in the policemen's arms.

Sarah and Jake were now sitting in the cold police car. Their mum and dad had been called and were meeting them at court. Tears were streaming down Sarah's face and Jake was trying to fight back his tears. They passed by their school, their friends, parks - it could be the last time they would ever see them for a while. Jake and Sarah were _doomed._

When they did finally arrive, reporters and photographers were right outside.

" Sarah and Jake, how come you stole in the shop?" the lady with the big hair asked.

" Sarah and Jake do you know you are the 16th kids to steal in Midland"

" Sarah and Jake do you know you could be facing years in prison?"

The news reporters kept asking questions and questions and _questions!_

" Out of the way," The policemen screamed. They then held Jake and Sarah and took them into court.

Inside court Mrs. Langer was the prosecutor. Sarah and Jake were going to be the defence. Mrs. Baker ran up to Sarah and Jake - tears pouring down her face.

" How could you do such a thing," Mrs. Baker cried.

" We regret it, a lot, I wish this was all a dream!" Sarah cried.

" Jake," Mr. Baker said softly, to upset to speak.

" How could you, how could you do such a thing! You're my son, I thought you were a good boy, why did you do this?".

Jake just stared back into his father's deep blue eyes. His father stared into Jake's eyes, looking for an answer. Seconds later, A big policeman swooped both kids away and took them to the front.

"Order in the court," the judge said loudly, she looked very experienced so maybe she would understand Sarah and Jake's story.

"Mrs Langer could you please say your part of the story," the judge asked politely.

" Those two, CHILDREN, were in my shop. Jake was talking to me while Sarah was taking the gold. I caught her when I saw the gold spilling out of her pocket. Jake was just talking to me because he wanted to distract me."

The audience gasped. Their was lots of talking going on now because many people were shocked. Sarah turned around to look at her parents. Her mum's face was down, crying on her lap, while her dad stared and Sarah and shook his head disappointingly.

" That's enough!" the judge said.

" Sarah Alice Baker ( Alice was her middle name) would you care to say your part of the story?". Sarah stood up. She gulped and looked at Jake for support. Jake had none. She saw some of her brothers and sisters. She porbably wouldn't see them for a while. There was Lorraine, look at her1 She's doing her nails! Typical Lorraine. Why had she fought with her so much? Their was Kim and Jessica, they were always such fun as well.

" Sarah would you care to say your part of the story," the judge asked.

" We made a bet at school, and we lost it. We had to give he person a lot of money and Jake and I couldn't afford it! The only way we could pay it off was to steal. We really aren't bad people, were normal kids!".

" Their _theives_!" Mrs. Langer got up and screamed.

" That's enough Mrs. Langer," the judge said.

" Sarah Alice Baker, Jake Henry Baker, this man has some questions for you," the judge said. The man was very tall and he had a mean look in his eye. He looks like the type of person that hates kids, he was glaring at Lorraine when she was painting her nails.

" Did you tell your parents before you stole," he asked Jake.

" No," he said quietly.

" Did you steal over $300?".

" Yes," Sarah replied, even more quietly.

" The jury will now give their response about what your punishments must be," the judge said. This was the scariest thing that ever happened to them. What would their punishment be? It was to scary to think. Jake clutched Sarah's hand tightly.

" Whatever happens, Sarah, I just want you to know that you're the best friend I ever had," Jake said, eyes filled with tears.

" You're the beast brother and friend," Sarah added. They gave each other a hug.

" Sarah and Jake your punishment is…"

FIND OUT, NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Chapter 3:

A/N: This is one of the most exciting parts of the story! Please review again, I need at least one review before I make the next chapter. Thank you and enjoy.

As you remember from last chapter, Sarah and Jake are about to find out the scariest thing in their whole life - their punishment. Many think of kids punishments as being grounded or no television. Sarah and Jake are not even lucky enough to get those types of punishments.

" Your punishment," the judge said.

" Is 6 months in prison". The audience gasped. Jake cried his heart out. Sarah cried as well. Mrs. Baker run out of the room - she was to upset. Mr. Baker was crying, it was the first time anyone had seen him cry. Lorraine was shocked and very upset. Kim and Jessica were asleep, they would get a big shock when they woke up!

" You two won't be able to see each other. Jake, your going to the men's prison and Sarah your going to the women's." the policeman said.

" Six months without seeing my best friend!" Sarah cried out.

" You should of thought about the consequences," the policemen said very unsympathetically. He had seen this thousands of times, it was nothing new.

" I guess I'll see you in June," Sarah whispered.

" SIX MONTHS!" Jake cried. Sarah stared in to his deep brown eyes. The longest they had been separated was five days!

" Say your "bibi's" kids," the policeman said.

" How can I say good bye to my brother," Sarah cried.

"I went to the army for three years and I managed to say goodbye to my mother so you can say goodbye," the policeman said harshly.

" Paul, just take the kid by the hand their never going to go," the other policeman said.

" You can't take me away! Sarah….". The policeman dragged him away. Sarah tried running but the policeman had a good grip of her hand.

" Into the car kid, I've gotta do more police work". Sarah was off, back into the cold police car. It was awful being back in his car, going now into a cold cell, but what was worse was that the thing she had most loved in the world, had been taken away.

PLEASE REVIEW - OTHERWISE NO MORE CHAPTERS.

NEXT CHAPTER: Sarah and Jake are separated and are getting wild!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Please tell me exactly how you feel about this story - what I should change or if it's just good how it is. Thank you!

( Same as always review otherwise no more chapters!)

Sarah and Jake were now separated. Not like they were separated because of camp - they wouldn't see each other for six months. Sarah put her face down on her jeans. She was crying. The policemen were driving her straight to jail. This was scary.

" Hey kid, stop crying, your making my car wet!" the policeman yelled at Jake.

_He doesn't even know what pain I'm suffering. Sarah! Sarah! I need you._

" You ever been to jail before," the policeman asked.

" No," Jake said tearfully.

" He's in for a shock," one of the policeman chuckled.

" Especially because his ' little sister wont be their. Look at the kid, he's acting like he's four".

" Well, dude you know what, my sister meant a lot to me."

The policeman picked up a big hamburger and stuffed it in his mouth.

" Imagine you didn't have hamburgers," Jake said loudly.

" Kid. I could never not have them. The police work gives me enough money for this, feeding my wife and mother". _It would do him a lot of good to stop eating them._ They soon pulled up at the jail.

" Jake, we're at your new home!" Jake gulped and got out of the car.

" Sarah, your in cell #3," the security guard said to her. Sarah was terrified. What on earth was going to happen to her now? She looked down at the security guarhid, searching for sympathy, but none was _found_. Sarah was lead into a dark called cell - her 'home'. She stared into it - their was a sink, toilet and bed - all so cold and bare. She walked into it slowly. _This is all a nightmare - I know it is. _The door clanked shut - now she was locked in. This was a living nightmare. Every month, Sarah would be able to have visitors. She would be able to see her mother and father, but she wouldn't be able to see Jake.

Jake was now also sitting, in his cold bare cell. Life was now a misery for him. How on earth was he going to survive.

_Dear Sarah,_

_How did we get in this mess dude? I am literally crying now! This is the only way we can keep in touch. The guards here are so mean I mean they won't even tell me when dinner is. Sarah dude, what are we going to do, life is going to be so hard. This is going to be the only way we can talk. The bells gone, that must mean it's dinner dude! _

_Love, your best friend and brother, Jake._

Next Chapter: _Dear Jake, the weirdest thing happened to me… _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Updated again, same as always review otherwise no more chapters! Thank you!

_Dear Jake, 2/1/06_

_Dinner was really weird. I sat on a table with a bunch of old women, but their was one girl my age. Her name was Ali Fink and she's got a brother called Jake. The food is terrible here, peas every single day. Ali is really nice, I'm sure we can become friends, but definitely not best friends because you're my best friend._ _Mrs. Harden sent me math homework so I won't be so behind when I come back in June, the girls in our year have been slipping notes in my math book for me! Hows jail for you? Only 179 days till we see each other! I can't wait that long, why did we have to steal! _

_Love, your best friend, Sarah._

_Dear Sarah, 5/1/06_

_Dude, this place is awful! I'd rather be in Mrs. Rether's drama class than being here. Dinner is the same as you, peas, peas and for a change PEAS! The men here are really weird, there are 4 brothers that killed their father, and they were throwing peas at everyone. Their was this guy, Richard, who was going all crazy. I wish I could see you dude. Mum, Dad and all the other Baker's are coming this Saturday, I can't wait to see them. Theirs a fight going on outside so I'm going to sign off._

_Love your best friend, Jake._

MEANWHILE, IN THE BAKER HOUSEHOLD.

" Mummy," Kim said, " When is Sarah and Jake coming back?"

" 6 months," Mrs. Baker said tearfully.

" But I miss them to much!" Kim cried.

" I miss them to Kim, but we can't do anything about that, Kim I need to talk to your father, please go to bed". Kim walked up the stairs to her room, she felt like she had a big whole in her heart without Sarah and Jake. With a family that size you would have thought she would have not even noticed, but Kim felt like she had no one.  
"What possessed them to steal," Mrs. Baker cried.

" I always thought those to were trouble together," Mr. Baker stated.

" I have an idea," Mrs. Baker whispered. She whispered the idea to Mr. Baker and he stared at her for a while, " Those to aren't going to like that, but it seems that we must".

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SARAH AND JAKE? FIND OUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Same as always review otherwise no more chapters! Thank you.

_Dear Jake, 19/1/06_

_I'm missing you to much! When are we going to see each other? On Sunday all the gang (the Baker's) came. Of course Lorraine brought her nail polish! Kim and Jessica were crying and Nigel looked quite tearful. It was great seeing mum and dad again, they look like their planning something for me, I'm not sure what though. Nora came along as well so that was really good, the only thing was that door knob, Hank, came with as well. He didn't look like he cared that I was in jail, he was telling Nora the whole time that they would be late for the movie, but Nora didn't budge. Ally's family came as well, Her Mum and Dad, Jake and her little sister, Carly. She's really nice, I'm glad I at least have her. They were running out of peas at dinner time because this woman, Miranda, tipped the whole pot over. I have been getting so much math homework, it's not funny! Jesse, Kaitlin and Gabby all slipped a note in for me. Apparently the teacher is boiling mad at both of us for stealing, won't be much fun when we get back. It's getting late so I'm signing off._

_Love, your best friend in the whole entire world, Sarah._

_Dear Sarah, 29/1/06_

_Dude, I'm having the worst time of my life. It is absolute torture here. The men (as I said before) are mad! They make such a racket, I can hear them from my cell. Saturday was great when I saw everyone, I miss them to much. I can't believe that door knob came, he was looking at me really weirdly. I'm really upset, I wish we never ever stole. The homework is a lot, I can tell you that dude! I miss skating down the stairs, eating ice creams, annoying that door knob Hank and even going to school. One month is almost over, another five to go. I won't be able to write much next month because aIot have a lot of things on._

_Love, your best friend Jake._

AT THE WOMEN'S JAIL - DINNER.

Sarah took her tray over to the women in charge of the peas. She put her tray out and the women threw the peas on - gross! She then took her place next to Ally.

" I can't eat this," Ally exclaimed looking at her peas,

" I'm going to be sick if I eat anymore!". With saying that, Ally pushed her tray of disgusting peas away.

" But you'll starve if you don't eat anything," Sarah said.

" I refuse to eat this grub, anyway I have a chocolate bar in my bag". How on earth is Ally going to survive on a chocolate bar, what are Mr. and Mrs. Baker planning for Jake and Sarah?

!FIND OUT SOON!

Please tell me your opinion on this story, do u like the diary format, I need to know for future chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't written much lately - please review otherwise I won't do any more chapters. Thank you!

_13/2/06_

_Dear Jake_

_I miss you so much! It's so bad here and the conditions are horrific. Ally is refusing to eat which is really bad - she was looking very pale at dinner. Have you made any friends in jail? Ally said I'm her best friend but she's only my second best friend because you're my first. There's this idiot called Rena who keeps singing in her cell - the guards said if she does it again the consequences are severe. I'm looking out the barred window now, wondering where you are. I know your there, some where out in the cold world. Rena has started singing again - I have to see this this! Best friends Forever,_

_Love, Sarah._

_22/2/06 _

_Dear Sarah,_

_Dude there's only one word to describe this jail - HELL! I hate it here and I want to go home. I want to see you again, I want to skate down the streets - EVEN go to school. The men are disgusting here and spit there peas out of there mouth at dinner. I've hurt my leg badly and the guards don't even care. "Should have thought about that when you stole," they said. There is this old man called Paul here and he tells me interesting stories about his life in the wars. Thinking of you_

_Jake._

Jake and Sarah, though miles apart, looked out the window and thought about each other. When would they see each other again?

Please review!


End file.
